Everyone knew but us
by Hpravlover
Summary: CeCe and Ty like each other. Everybody seems to know it except them. Will they get together sometime? It'll also contain a bit Reuce. Btw sorry about my grammar and spelling.


A/N: So…. I started reading Cy (CeCe and Ty) stories and I loved them. Then I realized that there aren't enough stories of them both. So I thought that I should write one. Btw CeCe and Rocky are 15, Ty and Deuce are 17 and Flynn is 12.

Summary: CeCe and Ty like each other. Everybody seems to know it except them. Will they get together sometime? It'll also contain a bit Reuce. Btw sorry about my grammar and spelling.

A/N: _Italics_ are the peoples thoughts. **Bold ** are like another voice in the thoughts. And I hope you understand when they're talking so I don't have to write: "blah, blah ,blah" said CeCe.

CeCe POV

I felt the tears come down. _No CeCe, you don't cry. You're a strong girl, almost woman. Don't cry for a bloke who just broke up with you. He isn't worth your tears. Save them for an important reason. Besides, someone may see you out here._

"CeCe?" "Ty?" "Are you crying CeCe? What happened?" _should I tell him? Well, if I tell him, he might then notice me and like me and then he may ask me out._** You shouldn't tell him. You should tell him that nothing happened. He wont ask more questions if he doesn't care.**

"Nothing happened Ty. Nothing" Oh God, I'm such a bad liar. He'll know that I'm lying for sure. "CeCe, you're lying and we both know it. Now tell me what's going on."

"Well. I found Dylan with another girl. He was kissing her Ty." I felt the tears come again. "He cheated on me Ty. Can you believe it?"

"Shsss. Come here CeCe. You can cry on my shoulder. Sure you don't want me to beat him up for you?" oh, how cute.

"No, don't beat him up. He'll see what he's lost. One day I'm getting revenge. Sweet revenge" I added with a smirk on my face.

"Now, that's the CeCe we all know. Wanna go upstairs and watch a movie? Rocky and Deuce aren't here. Remember? They're on a date."

"Sure, but we're going to your place."

"Sure. What do you want to watch? Choose what you want. You know where the movies are." Oh God, he doesn't know I'm dyslexic. How am I going to read the titles?** You should tell him and you know it. **_Should I tell him? _**Why not? He'll find out someday.** Ok. Here it goes.

"Hey Ty, I might have a little problem."

"Ok" Oh, look at his face! He looks so cute and scared. Did I mention that I have a HUGE crush on Ty? Well I'm saying it now.

"I know this isn't the best way to find out about this, but I… I'm dyslexic. And I can't read the movie titles. Laugh now."

"I won't laugh. This isn't something you joke about. Here let me help you" Yeah, he isn't laughing. Oh yeah. "So.. we have Friday the 13th, Scream 1,2 and 3. Then we also have Remember me, the Titanic and Valentine's Day." _Well, you should see either one of the Scream movies or Friday the 13__th__. That way you can be near him when you're afraid. _**Or you should see the Titanic so you can cry on him.** Decisions, decisions.

"Lets see the Titanic. You bring the popcorn, I bring the tissues."

"Sure" it's 2 hours after we put the movie and I find myself crying on Ty's shoulder. I think I'm falling asleep.

"CeCe wake up. Wake UP" Oh God who screams so loud?

"What happened?" I ask panicked. "Is the house on fire? Did something happen to Rocky, Deuce or Flynn?"

"No"

"Then why did you wake me?"

"The movie is over and I thought that I should wake you" he said a bit guilty.

"Thanks Ty. But now I don't wanna go sleep. Could we just talk?" _Great choice CeCe._

"Sure"

"So… why'd you break up with Tinka?"

"Well…. First of all she wanted me to wear all those sparkly outfits. Second I like someone else."

"Oh really? Who?"

"Can't tell you. You'll find out soon anyway."

"Ok. So… are you ready to go on vacation tomorrow?"

"Yep"

"It's late and I should be going. We have to wake up early tomorrow. I also have to pack my things. Don't know how I'm going to make it. Bye Ty."

"Bye CeCe." I leave their apartment. "AHHHHHHHHH. What are you doing here Rocky? You scared me to death!"

"Well my date with Deuce ended"

"Oh yeah how did it go?"

"It went well. I think something is going to happen tomorrow at the lake. But the question is: Where were you?"

"I was at your apartment with your brother watching a movie. He found me downstairs. I found Dylan cheating on me. He was kissing another girl and I broke up with him. Then I started crying and he found me. Nothing else. So.. will you help me pack for tomorrow?"

"You haven't packed? Me neither. Here's the plan: Both of us pack our things. If you finish first you come and help me. If I finish first I'll come and help you."

"Ok. Bye." I started packing. When I finished I called Rocky to ask her if she's ready. "Hey Rocky! Did you finish packing?"

"Yeah. I'm so tired. I'm going to sleep. You should do the same. See you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night." I say and fall asleep.

A/N: so should I continue? Pls review!


End file.
